James West
(maternal once removed) | godparents = | godchildren = | relatives = Mariah Ramirez (maternal great-great-grandparents) Emma Scorpio-Drake Noah Scorpio-Drake (adoptive maternal second cousin) George (maternal great-great-great; deceased)Maxie named Georgie after George ... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lqd4RXidQDg&t=28sGoing to assume that he's dead because this was in 1995. | color = #000066 | color text = white }} Baby West is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. He or she will be the son or daughter of the late, Det. Nathan West and his wife, Maxie Jones. Baby West is due in the Summer of 2018. Background In November 2017, while eating lunch with her best friend, Lulu Spencer-Falconeri, Maxie gets nauseous to the point of throwing up twice. After she throws up the second time, Lulu announces that she’s pregnant. Maxie denies it, at first, saying that she can’t be because she and Nathan haven’t discussed it. Later on, she buys a pregnancy test and realizes that she’s late. Eventually, she takes the test but is interrupted by Chet Driscoll before she can look at the results. Later on, Maxie blurts out to that to Chet that Amy is Ask Man Landers, just as Nathan and Nurse Amy Driscoll walk in. Amy confirms it and while the chaos is happening, Maxie completely forgets about the test. She eventually remembers and goes to look at it but it isn't seen on-screen. After Amy and Chet leave, Maxie tells Nathan she has something to tell him and he says it sounds serious. She says its "unexpected good news... I hope". But before she could say anything they are interrupted by her phone. On November 22, Nathan and Maxie spend Thanksgiving at Dante and Lulu's. While Dante and Nathan talk, Lulu pulls Maxie aside and asks if she's pregnant. Maxie responds with "I can't tell you anything before I tell my husband." Lulu says "If you have something to tell Nathan that you can't tell me yet, it must be that you're pregnant!" Maxie doesn't answer and goes to talk to Laura. When dinner is served, Maxie gets sick for the third time and knocks over all the food. When Nathan takes her home, he insists that she go see a doctor but she says she's not sick, she's pregnant. Nathan is overjoyed at the news. On November 29, Nathan and Maxie announce their pregnancy to close family and friends (the grandparents, aunt Nina, aunt Lulu, uncle Dante, aunt Sam and cousin/aunt Robin) at a gathering at The Floating Rib. On December 5, Nathan and Maxie had their first ultrasound, where they saw their baby and heard it's heartbeat. They also find that they need their parents medical records. On December 6, Maxie and Lulu set off a stink bomb at the Invader to find out who outed Nathan and Amy and they ended up in jail. Eventually, Nathan and Dante got them released. After being released, Maxie asks Nathan if she's really mad at him and he says no, besides, in a year from now, we're going to be taking our kid to go see Santa. On December 12, Nathan reunites with his sister, Britt and tells her that he's going to be a father. In late December, Nathan and Maxie celebrate Christmas and discuss medical records (they have both of Maxie's parents and Nathan's moms records). They also discuss the fact that Victor might not be Nathan's father and that they might never know who their baby's paternal grandfather is. Maxie also discussed with her mom that she's scared that she won't be a good mother as she wasn't really a mother to Georgie for the first year of her life. Felicia reassures her that she is already a good mother. After Kevin Collins and Laura Spencer's, Maxie starts crying and Nathan asks if she's crying. Maxie says "No. No, it's just plain, old happiness. I can't believe at Christmas next year, we're gonna be celebrating our own milestone. Our baby's first Christmas." At their next appointment with Dr. Nero, Nathan discusses the fact that he doesn't know if the medical records that Liesl gave him for his father are accurate. He isn't concerned for himself, he's concerned that something they don't know could hurt the baby. Dr. Nero tells them not to worry as their baby is healthy. In January 2018, Maxie starts showing and helping to plan her baby shower. After finding out that Cesar Faison is Nathan's father, Maxie is under a lot of stress, trying to keep her family safe. On January 15, Maxie was rushed to the hospital due to cramps and was told to the stress to a minimum. On January 24, Nathan and Maxie had an ultrasound. On January 25-26, Maxie was held hostage at gunpoint by Faison and Nathan tried to save her, but Faison shot him in the chest and Nathan was rushed to GH in critical condition alongside Faison, who was shot by Jason Morgan shortly after. Earlier that day, Nathan asks Dante to be the baby's Godfather. On January 30, Nathan and Maxie feel their baby kick for the first time. On January 31, Nathan died from complications of his gunshot wound, leaving Maxie devastated and the baby fatherless. Grandpa Cesar also died. Family tree Photo gallery Mhasmorningsickness.png|Maxie gets sick Mhasmorningsickness1.png|Maxie gets sick again LthinksMispregnant.png|"Maxie Jones...You're pregnant." MIamnotpregnant.png|"I am not pregnant" Babyhasntbeendiscussed.png|Can't be pregnant because it hasn't been discussed Mpregnancytest.png|Pregnancy test MImlate.png|I'm late Mwaitsforthetimertogooff.png|Maxie "patiently" waits for the results Mlooksattest.png|Maxie looks at the results but is interrupted Mrememberthetest.png|Maxie remembers the test Mputstestinpurse.png|Maxie puts the test in her purse NaxieMtriestoNabouttest.png|Maxie tries to tell Nathan Laxierupregnant.png|Are you pregnant? LaxieIcanttellyoubeforemyhusband.png|M: I can't tell you before I tell Nathan/L: That must mean that you're pregnant! Naxiethankfullfor.png|M: Thankful for good things to come Maxiemorningsickness2.png|Maxie gets sick for the third time MtellsNImpregnant.png|Maxie tells Nathan she's pregnant Naxiehappy112217.png|Nathan is overjoyed Naxieannoucingpregnancy.png|Announcing their pregnancy to their family and friends Naxiefamtoastingtobabywest.png|Toasting to baby West Naxietoasting.png| Naxiefirstappointment.png|First OB appointment Naxieheartbeat125.png|Hearing the heartbeat/seeing the baby Naxiebabyulta.png|Ultrasound Laxieyellowsuits126.png|M: My regular toothpaste makes me gag, but this smell's not an issue. Pregnancy is so weird. PregnantMinjail.png|Pregnant Maxie in jail NaxieNgetsMout.png|N: "Besides, in a year from now, we're going to be taking our kid to go see Santa." M: "Aww." Maxiehasanauseous127.png|Maxie gets nauseous Naxieourbaby.png|Nathan touches Maxie's belly Naxiebabyhappy12.png|Our baby's growing in there Naxieourownmilestone.png|Celebrating our own milestone during Christmas next year... Our baby's first Christmas Naxiehealthybaby.png|OB appointment/healthy baby Naxiehealthybabyallthatmatters.png|You and the baby are healthy, that's all that matters *kiss* Maxiebabyshowerplanning1.png|Baby shower planning MstartsshowingBW1.png|Maxie starts showing MbabybellyBW.png|Belly touch Naxieearlypregnancy.png|Nathan and Maxie early in her pregnancy Maxiefreaks.png|Maxie freaks - Stress isn't good for the baby. Well neither is having a homicidal grandfather! MaxiefreaksoutonSonny.png|Pregnant Maxie freaks on Sonny MaxiecrampsbabyWest.png|Maxie starts cramping Naxiebabyisfine.png|The baby is fine MaxieduringherpregnancybabyWest.png|Maxie during her pregnancy Naxiepregnancy.png|Nathan and Maxie during her pregnancy Naxiesurprisegender.png|Surprise gender -- gender reveal cake Naxieultrasound.png|Ulrasound NathansaysIloveyoutothebaby.png|Nathan says I love you to the baby MaxiefeelsbabyWestkick.png|Maxie feels the baby kick for the first time Naxiefeelingthebabykick.png|Feeling the baby kick References Category:Children of General Hospital Category:Characters Category:2010s Category:Characters created by Shelly Altman Category:Characters created by Chris Van Etten Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Jones family Category:Scorpio family Category:Westbourne family Category:Fictional Hispanic-Americans Category:Fictional Asian-Americans Category:Unborn babies